EMERGCON (1961)
Turnos de EMERGCON durante el año 1961. I Semestre, 1961 "Año Internacional de la Investigación Médica y de la Salud" AMÉRICA 3 de Enero: Estados Unidos rompe relaciones con Cuba. Inicia la financiación de guerrilleros. 10 de Enero: La Universidad de Georgia acepta su primer estudiante negro. Diversas reacciones. 17 de Enero: D. Eisenhower advierte a su nación del peligro del "conjunto militar-industrial". 20 de Enero: John F. Kennedy asume la presidencia americana. 25 de Enero: Jânio Quadros empieza su período presidencial en Brasil. 25 de Enero: La Junta de Gobierno salvadoreña es derrocada por un golpe de estado militar. 30 de Enero: El Congreso estadounidense acepta un programa de ayuda de $41 millones a Vietnam del Sur. 2 de Febrero: La Argentina lana su primer cohete espacial al espacio (esto va a posta). EUROPA 3 de Enero: El Politburó de la Alemania Oriental empieza a planear controles fronterizos. 4 de Enero: Un polaco agente de la GZI WP que espíaba por la KGB huye a cuarteles de la CIA en Berlin. 8 de Enero: Un referendo en Francia apoya las políticas gubernamentales en Algeria. 9 de Enero: Inicia un escándalo en el gobierno británico por un supuesto anillo de espionaje soviético. 4 de Febrero: La Unión Soviética lanza exitosamente el Sputnik 7 a la órbita terrestre. ÁFRICA 7 de Enero: Marruecos, la R.A.U, Ghana, Guinea y Malí anuncian la intención de hacer una alianza militar. 17 de Enero: Patrice Lumumba, congolés, sobrevive a un intento de asesinato. 18 de Enero: Se funda en Sudáfrica el grupo armado negro "Lanza de la Nación". 4 de Febrero: Se da un repunte de la violencia anti-colonialista en Angola. ASIA 5 de Enero: Se forma un nuevo gobierno pro-demócrata en Turquía liderado por Cemal Gürsen. 10 de Enero: Ali Amini en Irán anuncia intenciones de reformar el sistema de reparto de tierras. 14 de Enero: La India abre su tercer reactor nuclear; es incapaz de enriquecer uranio para armas. 3 de Febrero: China inicia compras de grano al extranjero por la hambruna interna. 5 de Febrero: Es organizado el Ejército Independentista de Kachin, cristiano radical, en Burma. OCEANÍA 28 de Enero: Un ataque de emús enfurecidos se salda en 2 granjeros muertos y 1 herido. Algunos australianos conmocionados llaman a la venganza contra los emús. TEMÁTICAS ''(temas a tratar urgentemente):'' Argentina: Participación peronista en la política. Estados Unidos: '''Pasos a seguir con (o contra) Cuba. '''Unión Soviética: '''Expansión del comunismo al África y Sudeste asiático. '''Gabón, Senegal: '''Proyecto económico posindependentista. '''Reino Unido: '''Seguridad contra el espionaje extranjero. '''Israel: '''Persecución y juicio de nazis por medio de la Mossad. '''China: '''Gran Salto Adelante (su fracaso). - border|30px Estados Unidos de América' ''Ask not what your country can do for you; ask what you can do for your country. '' - El recientemente investido presidente, John Fitzgerald Kennedy, el mismo día de su inauguración como líder del mundo libre. '''Política y sociedad: ' *El mismo día en el que se da la matriculación del primer estudiante negro en una universidad del Sur, se dan reacciones diversas. Nuestro presidente elegido, Kennedy, felicita al mismo escribiéndole una cordial carta dirigiéndose a tal estudiante, que posteriormente fue publicada en un periódico de Richmond, Virginia, a finales de febrero, bajo el título de To Southern Students (A los estudiantes del Sur) llamando a la integración de los afroamericanos al sistema educativo. *Ante la deleznable revuelta comunista en Cuba, nuestro gobierno, el día 14 de marzo, aprueba fondos especiales para la extradición de disidentes políticos cubanos que sean perseguidos por el gobierno, y más secretamente, para el reclutamiento de soldados cubanos para tareas anticomunistas internacionales *A principios de mayo, una propuesta para aumentar los fondos destinados a aumentar la vigilancia costera y la construcción de faros en islas caribeñas controladas por los Estados Unidos, es aprobada Política internacional *Reconoceremos los nuevos gobiernos que hayan pedido nuestro reconocimiento en África, como Gabón o Senegal. Construyendo embajadas en esos países **Oficialmente no nos pronunciamos al respecto, pero damos nuestro apoyo a la propuesta de Gabón en caso de unificación con el Congo francés. *Mandamos una irónica carta a los españoles, rechazando su compra de Puerto Rico, bajo las premisas de que España no está capacitada para gobernar una isla tan lejana *Aceptamos las propuestas de tratados tecnológicos por parte de México y Argentina, además de esto, proponemos fundar en la OSEAN, un departamento dedicado íntegramente a las nuevas tecnologías y a compartir las mismas, que tendrá su sede en Los Ángeles, California. *Vetamos de manera amable la hipócrita propuesta de la URSS en la ONU. Aún así, el discurso antinuclear de Jruschev llama la atención de Kennedy, y a través de un telegrama, este decide concertar una reunión en Seattle, Washington, el próximo 11 de Agosto, en una cumbre para hablar sobre las armas nucleares y diplomacia. Esperamos respuestas. 'border|30px Unión Soviética' Política Económica: *Se anuncia un nuevo plan de reformas económicas con respecto a la producción de coches para así mejorar el acceso a éstos por parte de los ciudadanos. Primero se hará un estudio de mercado y posteriormente comenzará la producción acorde con los resultados. Las fábricas, propiedad del Estado, pasan a tener mayor independencia, se le ofrecerán formaciones a los trabajadores, no obstante, un alto funcionario se encargará de supervisar la pruducción mes a mes y de entregar las cuentas al Estado para supervisar el correcto funcionamiento del nuevo sistema. *El futuro pasa por la industria tecnológica. Se crea un presupuesto para comenzar y aumentar la producción de electrodomésticos (lavadoras, frigoríficos, etc. Se pone especial énfasis en los televisores.) Política Social: *Con el fin de hacer la política más participativa, se crea el Servicio Soviético de Propuestas al Gobierno. Un sistema que vía correo manda directamente las peticiones de los ciudadanos que pueden escribir de forma anónima sus peticiones o propuestas al gobierno y que éstas lleguen al Despacho de Peticiones que las agrupan y las mejores propuestas o las más populares serán realizadas siempre que cumplan con el marcó legal o su realizamiento sea físicamente y económicamente posible. Diplomático: *Se anuncia que el próximo 15 de abril se realizará en Moscú una importante reunión con los gobiernos de los países aliados, los partidos comunistas de todo el mundo y los partidos de ideología socialista. También se invita a los Gobiernos de la R. A. U, Yugoslavia, Gabón, Libia y Pakistán a acudir. Se realizarán propuestas económicas y políticas de vital importancia. **'border|30px República Gabonesa:' El propio presidente M'Bá acudirá a la cita. *Se inician conversaciones para mejorar las relaciones con China. ** República Popular de China: Nos Acercamos tambien nosotros a los soviéticos y le pedimos que nos envien alimentos y ganadería estamos abiertos a lo que pidan a cambio ellos 'border|30px Reino Unido de Gran Bretaña e Irlanda' Temática *Se financia la capacidad y mantenimiento del Servicio Secreto para evitar otro escándalo de esta magnitud. Política *Se declara la independencia de Rodesia del Sur, y reconocemos la independencia de Gambia, aparte de concluir el Protectorado de Maldivas todo esto bajo el marco de descolonización por parte de la ONU. *Se impondrá reformas socioculturales para beneficiar a las diferentes clases sociales y comunidades extranjeras. *Igualmente se iniciará reformas económicas como aumento leve de los impuestos a empresas Diplomacia *Se acepta la reunión con el presidente León M'Ba *Aclaramos ante el Gobierno argentino que las Islas Falkland, son territorio legítimo de Reino Unido *Se reconoce a Israel como legítimo gobernante del antiguo Mandato de Palestina 'border|30px Alemania Federal' Política: * Impulsada por la CDU se aprueba una modificación en la Ley Fundamental alemana que dictamina que el territorio de Alemania es el de 1937 y que las zonas orientales se encuentran ilegalmente ocupadas por la URSS. * Otto Remer interpone un recurso para la revisión de la sentencia que declaro ilegal el Partido Socialista del Reich. Economía: * Comenzamos la repatriación de los Gastarbeiters turcos a los que agradecemos su colaboración con la reconstrucción de Alemania. Al mismo tiempo ofrecemos a Irlanda el envío de trabajadores irlandeses a Alemania para ayudarles a aliviar su alto nivel de desempleo. * Se crea un fondo para la restauración de monumentos históricos alemanes destruidos por la guerra, su primera labor será la restauración del casco antiguo de Pforzheim y Hildesheim. Diplomático: * Aceptamos ampliar los envíos de hierro a Italia a cambio de más trabajadores. * Seguimos aplicando la doctrina Hallstein en todo su rigor. * Iniciamos conversaciones con los países bajos para la devolución de los territorios alemanes que mantiene bajo su control desde el fin de la guerra. * Proponemos la unión del Reino Unido a la Comunidad Económica Europea. * Proponemos avanzar un paso mas allá en la integración europea estableciendo un pasaporte común europeo para que los miembros de la CEE puedan circular y trabajar libremente en cualquier país miembro. * Denunciamos la construcción del muro de Berlín por la abominable RDA. 'border|30px España Franquista' Política: * Se concede el estatuto de provincia y la ciudadanía española a todos los habitantes de Guinea Española. * Pequeños cambios en la estructura política de la Falange. * Se comienza una campaña militar contra el grupo armado Euskadi Ta Askatasuna, que amenaza la supremacía española sobre el País Vasco. Economía * Se destinan 1.000.000.000 de pesetas a la construcción de la línea ferroviaria El-Aaiún-Río de Oro. Diplomacia * Debido a el dolor de cabeza que es Puerto Rico para los EEUU, y su resistencia a la americanización y diferente cultura, se manda a el congreso y a su querido presidente, la oferta de compra de la provincia de Puerto Rico a los border|30px Estados Unidos de América por 900 millones de pesetas (6.000.000 USD): ** 1. Se iniciará un proceso de transición política que durará 8 años. ** 2. Los barcos y empresas estadounidenses seguirán gobernando en la isla. ** 3. Se le dará a la provincia de Puerto Rico un régimen especial basado en la Carta Autonómica de 1897 ** 4. Derecho a los barcos y ejércitos estadounidenses a usar los puertos y bases de la isla caribeña. -Francisco Franco Bahamonde, caudillo de España. 'border|30px República Italiana' Administrativo. * Se flexibilizarán las leyes de urbanismo, sobretodo en centros de ciudades. Político. * (Secreto) El servicio secreto se centrará en la protección de grandes figuras gubernamentales y el espionaje de políticos marxistas. Se pide a la CIA que nos colabore en esto. Social. * Se reanuda el Proceso de Integración Sociocultural con el sur del antiguo rey Víctor Manuel II. Económico. * Se reduce el impuesto a las fábricas. * Se reducirá el impuesto de sociedades y se le igualará en todo el país. * Se busca aprobar un régimen fiscal de ¨Zona 0¨ para la Comuna de Capua. * Se incrementará el impuesto a grandes fortunas. * Para enfrentar a la corrupción, se supervisarán a las grandes fortunas. * Se reducirá el impuesto a turistas. * Se reducirá el IVA ligeramente. * Se reducirán los aranceles de Messina. * Se reducirá el impuesto de comercio interno y de llegada a puerto. Se promoverá el propio comercio interno. * Reforma Agraria en el Mezzogiorno. * Se incrementará la flota mercante y la capacidad de los principales puertos comerciales. * Se buscará estandarizar el nivel de los impuestos por región. * Se aprobará la Ley de Espacios Inútiles (que pereza nombrarla). * Se promueve y promociona la inversión y el comercio en la península itálica, sobretodo centrado en el sur. * Se venden concesiones para la explotación de hierro y mármol en la península. * De igual manera, a la industria interna, se le subsidia en estos campos. * Se subsidia a los productores de petróleo, siendo estos los únicos, cualquier otro servicio que no sea combustible o de electricidad será privatizado y no se subsidiará. Diplomático. * Se pide a los Estados Unidos que siga su proceso de modernización armamentística italiana para enfrentar al creciente peligro yugoslavo. * Se pide a Alemania Occidental doblar el suministro de hierro, lo mismo a Suiza con el oro. * (Secreto) Se incrementa el número de espías en la frontera con Yugoslavia y en territorio nacional para el contraespionaje. Se envían espías a Libia y Albania. 'border|30px R.F.S. de Yugoslavia' Política * Se realiza una reforma que permitirá darle mayor autonomía a las seis repúblicas que integran nuestra nación. Economía * Se empieza a apoyar la inversión extranjera. * Se realiza una inversión a las zonas marginadas con el fin de mejorar su entorno. Militar * Se inicia la modernización del ejército. * Se decide reanudar el programa nuclear. Diplomacia * Se envían diplomáticos a la Unión Soviética y a todos los demás países que integran el Pacto de Varsovia, con el propósito de mejorar nuestras relaciones. * También se inician relaciones diplomáticas con Albania, a la que se le ofrece una serie de tratados comerciales y préstamos. 'border|30px R.S. de Checoslovaquia' 'border|30px R.P. de Polonia' Cambiamos los códigos del servicio secreto de forma que el espía capturado no pueda acceder a más información mediante carátceres alfanuméricos inventados. Empezamos la construcción de fábricas industriales en las regiones de Silesia, Pequeña Polonia y Polesia. Dichas fábricas producirán principalmente tractores, coches, tanques y piezas de recambio. Se empiezan prospecciones mineras en la Alta y Baja Silesia para la búsqueda de carbón. Se comienza con la mecanización del campo. El gobierno entrega herramientas a los campesinos y promete mecanizarlo en un plazo máximo de 5 años, todo sea por el pueblo. Creamos divisiones aerotransportadas a partir de fuerzas de infantería, equipándolas con paracaídas y empezando su formación inmediata. Se comienzan a reparar ferrocarriles dañados de forma sistemática y se abren otros nuevos. El resto del dinero recaudado con los impuestos se utiliza en mejorar los sistemas de comunicaciones, construyendo líneas de teléfono, electricidad y carreteras. 'border|30px Estado de Israel' Temática * El criminal de guerra nazi Adolf Eichmann, quien fue capturado por el Mossad en 1960, comparece ante el tribunal de Jerusalén, donde se espera dictaminar su sentencia. * Se envían agentes del Mossad a Siria, con el objetivo de capturar a Alois Brunner, quien colaboró con Eichmann en la llamada "Solución Final" que derivó en el Holocausto Judío. * También se envían a más agentes del Mossad a los países sudamericanos, con el fin de localizar a más criminales de guerra nazis. Economía * Se realizan reformas para mejorar la economía. Militar * Se realiza la modernización de nuestras fuerzas armadas mediante la adquisición de armamento y flota aérea de fabricación británica y francesa. * Se crea un programa nuclear. Diplomacia * Se realizan negociaciones con los gobiernos de Egipto y Jordania para convertir el armisticio en un acuerdo de paz, permitiendo que las zonas árabes controladas por Egipto y Jordania se conviertan en un nuevo estado palestino, cumpliendo así con lo establecido en el Plan de Partición establecido por la ONU en 1947. * Así mismo, se envía una iniciativa a todos los países miembros de la ONU para que reconozcan a Israel como nación independiente, así como reanudar relaciones diplomáticas con aquellos países que alguna vez han congelado las mismas por distintas razones. * (Secreto) Se firma un Tratado de Apoyo Nuclear con Sudáfrica. 'border|30px República de Cuba' 'border|30px República Argentina' Política interna: * Se vigilarán las actividades del cohete espacial y se deberán de informar de éstas. * A partir de ahora, los peronistas tendrán prohibido postularse a cargos políticos. De todos modos, conservarán su voto obligatorio y universal. * Se empieza la construcción y mejoramiento de la infraestructura en la Patagonia. Diplomacia: * Se pide a Estados Unidos un plan cooperativo de desarrollo tecnológico. * Se buscan inversiones extranjeras. * Se continúan los reclamos a las islas Malvinas. Economía: * Se comienza reformaciones para mejorar la economía. 'border|30px Estados Unidos Mexicanos' Económico *Se oficializa la nacionalización la industria Eléctrica en Septiembre *Comenzara un programa de mejoras tecnológicas *Pedimos a USA un tratado de cooperación tecnológica *Se impulsara la creación de empresas nacionales Social y educación *Se apoyara a la educación de las zonas marginadas del País Diplomacia *Por ahora mantendremos relaciones con Cuba *El Presidente Adolfo López mateos dará una gira por Sudamérica con tal de reforzar los lazos de amistad con los demás estados del continente 'border|30px Estado del Japón' Política: *Se abogará por el plan de "paciencia y reconciliación", buscando de misminuir las tensiones sociales entre los trabajadores y las empresas tanto nacionales como extranjeras. *A pesar de la mayoría parlamentaria del Partido Liberal Democrático, el representante del Partido Socialista Japonés, Jōtarō Kawakami, demuestra su descontento ante la propuesta económica del Primer Ministro Ikeda. Diplomacia: *Nuestros diplomáticos buscan de iniciar negociaciones con Corea del Sur, con el objeto de normalizar las relaciones bilaterales entre ambas naciones. Economía: *El Primer Ministro Ikeda propone ante la Dieta Nacional un programa de liberalización económica a la Dieta Nacional. Programa busca a largo plazo hasta un 80% de liberación en la economía. *Se da inicio a los planes de la pensión nacional universal y el sistema de seguro de salud universal. 'border|30px Corea del Sur' 'border|30px Corea del Norte' Política: * Jornada laboral de 8 horas. * La producción será controlada y planificada por el estado. * Las granjas y las industrias pasan a ser controladas por el Estado. Economía: * Aumento de la producción agrícola en las regiones más rurales de todo el país. * Inversión en el sistema educativo norcoreano. * Todos los ferrocarriles, carreteras y cualquier forma de comunicación será tomada por el Estado. Militar: * Incremento y modernización de la armada norcoreana. * Modernización de los puertos navales. * Movilización general de las Fuerzas Armadas. * Modernización de la tecnología militar. 'border|30px República Popular China' "Reconocemos haber errado, no tuvimos en cuenta nuestra realidad. Pedíamos tasas de producción demasiado altas mientras la naturaleza no estuvo de nuestro lado. Nosotros no os Formamos correctamente, no os dimos los mejores materiales, no os construimos los mejores lugares vuestro; lo reconocemos... Pero no fuimos Nosotros quienes empezamos esta hambruna. FUERON ELLOS, Las autoridades locales quiénes para acontentar al gobierno central mintieron sin piedad alguna, haciendo que creyeramos que nuestro trabajo estaba yendo correctamente cuando la realidad era otra. NO TUVIERON EL CORAJE DE DECIR LA VERDAD. Fueron ELLOS que, en vez de ayudar aquellos que suplicaban ayuda y comida en sus puertas, Ignoraron Sus plegarias, corrompidos por su codicia y por acontentarnos falsamente. Reconocemos nuestro error, del partido comunista y de Mao por haberlo planeado mal... PERO SI ELLOS NO HUBIERAN MENTIDO, Nosotros, el gobierno y el Partido hubieran rectificado a tiempo. Damos por terminada "el Gran Salto Adelante" y Prometemos al pueblo que Solucionaremos el problema, acabando con la hambruna y retornando a nuestro objetivo inicial. Para ello daremos voz a todo el que quiera, reconstruiremos viejos puentes y crearemos nuevos caminos. Prometemos que el gobierno de la Republica popular China y el PCCh, legítimos gobernantes de china, haremos de china grande y seremos el ejemplo para todos los pueblos del mundo '' ''Proletarios del mundo, uníos!" '' Liu Shaoqi discurso ante la plaza de tian'amen '''Política:' *Por orden del partido, Mao dimite de la presidencia de china siendo su sucesor Liu Shaoqi y Deng Xiaoping se convierte en el Secretario del partido comunista. Mao se queda como "Lider de la revolución" rol representativo y honorifico. *Se abre una investigación a todos las autoridades locales buscando aquellos que dejaron morir a la gente cuando pidio comida. Estos seran purgados despedidos o hasta juzgados Economía: *Imponemos una política de racionamiento a toda la población intentando controlar y acabar con la hambruna lo antes posible. Para ello abrimos las reservas nacionales y pedimos la compra de provisiones a (ver diplomacia) *Iniciamos La Nueva Politica economica y social llamada "Construcción de Futuro", la cual consiste: *La tierra sera repartida, todo campesino que quiera trabajara su propia tierra, dando una porción de lo obtenido al estado (30%) u siendo inspeccionado por funcionarios, pero el resto se lo quedara el campesino para su subsistencia. Así esperamos que la hambruna acabe pronto y se reactive el comercio interno y la economía **Al mismo tiempo ayudaremos a Ganaderos y pesqueros para poder volver a ejercer su trabajo, repartiendo lotes de ganado y barcos pesqueros con el material necesario (redes, anzuelo...). Para ello, iniciamos a comprar ganado vivo a (diplomacia) y para los barcos, iniciamos a construir astilleros por toda la costa para construirlos *Para hacer frente a la demanda laboral, movemos los obreros de las comunas a las ciudades (sobretodo en la costa) y aparte de astilleros, se construye todo un entramado industrial con fabricas de: fundición, textil -4> Construcción naval automovilística aerea pesada militar -6> industria tecnológica *Al mismo tiempo se inicia un programa total de educación, construyendo escuelas de educación basica (6-12 años lo equivalente a primaria) en toda china, escuelas de educación media (12-18 años equivalente a ESO y Bachillerato) en medianas y grandes ciudades y de educación superior o Universidad en las grandes ciudades. Para eso se expande el Ejercito de maestros y funcionarios **Para hacer frente a la demanda de material, se inicia la construcción de minerías, pozos petroleros, presas... **Se creara el Servicio Popular chino de Propuestas al Gobierno. Copiando el modelo soviético **Al mismo tiempo iniciamos a construir una gran red de carreteras y Ferrocarriles para conectar el pais **Iniciamos a impulsar la investigación científica y la cultura **Se expanden puertos y ciudades ademas de la expansión de la industria y la finalización de las infraestructuras *inician las exportaciones Diplomacia: *Se inicia un reacercamiento a la URSS. se le pide ayuda para a este y todo aquel que lo ofrezca, enviando comida y ganado y ayuda para poder llevar a cabo la Nep "Construcción de futuro" * border|30px Se concede la ayuda solicitada a nuestros camaradas chinos. *Enviamos a Deng Xiaoping a la conferencia de Moscú *senegal ofrecemos venta de ganado y alimentos a cambio de ayuda en la creacion de un sistema economico para mejorarlo con ideas socialistas que se adapten al sistema capitalista senegales y maquinaria pesada china para fabricas a cambio disminuiremos bastante el precio de los productos vendidos *China: Se acepta la propuesta senegalesa de Alimento y ganadería a cambio de ayuda con la construcción de la industria en Senegal. A cambio pero pedimos que en el gobierno este también el partido de independencia y Trabajo de Amath Dashoko y el (recien creado) Partido comunista Senegalés presidido por Ousmane 'border|30px Imperio de Etiopía' Política: *Se crea el Instituto de Inteligencia y Protección del Estado (Mereja) que tomará y centralizará todas las medidas de inteligencia e información vital para el mantenimiento del Imperio de Etiopía. *Tras la intentona de golpe de estado a finales del año pasado se decide adoptar nuevas políticas para evitar alguna otra, como ejemplo de esto se realiza lo siguiente: **Condecoración de los oficiales que lograron tirar la intentona. **Se emite un decreto en el que la Corona toma el control total del país, declarando el fin de los primitivos sistemas feudales de este. Se utilizará el ejército de haber oposición. ****Se establece la Comisión de Venta y Reparto que se encargará de repartir y/o vender los títulos de propiedad de estas tierras (emulando lo que ocurrió en México al desamortizar). ***Se crea una nobleza (Kihideti) que tendrá como base a los antiguos señores feudales que tras el decreto dejarán de mantener poder pero conservaran ciertos privilegios. **Se estandariza la ley a nivel nacional. ***Se empodera y da mayor presupuesto al poder judicial con el objetivo de garantizar el estado de derecho y la igualdad jurídica en el país. ***Se prohíben los tributos, solo existirán los impuestos que dicte la ley. *Se anuncia la celebración de un censo general el año próximo. Economía: *También como consecuencia del golpe de estado, y por la necesidad de que Etiopía se una al resto del mundo se crea el Consejo para el Futuro de Etiopía integrado por economistas etíopes y extranjeros, y que tendrá presencia de la comunidad intelectual (universitaria) del país para crear una política económica que beneficie al desarrollo de la nación. **Se pone como prioridad lo siguiente: ***'Infraestructura:' este sector recibirá financiamiento gubernamental para que así pueda haber un mayor alcance del comercio y del estado. ***'Educación:' Se crea la Imperial Academia del Idioma Amárico y el Instituto Etíope de las Lenguas para regularizar los usos de esta. Se inicia una Campaña de Alfabetización que tendrá como base la lengua oficial y de trabajo del país, el Amárico. ****Se inicia un nuevo Plan Educativo Nacional que tendrá como objetivo la integración de un sistema educativo nacional (básico, medio y superior), por lo que recibirá amplias partes del presupuesto. ****La educación primaria será gratuita y obligatoria, para esto el gobierno conforme a su Plan Educativo iniciará la construcción de escuelas tanto para la capacitación de maestros como para las de sus futuros alumnos. ****No habrá impedimento para el desarrollo de escuelas privadas. ***Para esto, de ser necesario se analizará la adquisición de un crédito al Fondo Monetario Internacional. **La Industria nacional será apoyada por el gobierno, sin embargo, se permitirá la incursión de capitales extranjeros en el país. **Se crea el Ministerio de Salud, que será el encargado de las políticas de salubridad del mismo, este sector recibirá también financiamiento gubernamental a través del que se le da a Educación e Infraestructura (ya que se necesitan licenciar médicos). Se solicita apoyo a la OMS. Diplomacia: *Se inician pláticas con Israel para la creación de un programa de intercambio universitario. *Se le propone a la ONU crear una oficina especial en África que tenga como sede Adis Abbeba. *Se ingresa al Movimiento de Países No Alineados. 'border|30px República Gabonesa' Vuelvo de este viaje como una persona nueva, totalmente cambiada; este viaje me ha echo evolucionar como persona, pero también como ser. Estos meses que he estado fuera me han echo replantearme mis convicciones más profundas, pero también se han rearmado muchas otras. El día de hoy es el Día del nacimiento, o mejor dicho, del renacimiento de la República de Gabón. Esta nueva nación se asentará sobre nuestros valores francos de "Libertad, igualdad y fraternidad", pero también en otros tan necesarios como "Orden, industria y desarrollo". Con estas dos máximas se resumirá mi gobierno. '' - Discurso del presidente León M'Ba tras su aterrizaje en Libreville. '''Política & sociedad' * A principios de año el presidente León M'Ba inicia una gira por los principales países europeos, Reino Unido, Francia, RFA, la URSS, Turquía, Yugoslavia e Italia respectivamente, y permaneciendo 1 semana en cada uno. ** En el viaje, M'Ba se reunirá con economistas, políticos, diplomáticos, militares, sociólogos y filósofos para poder conseguir la mayor cantidad de datos, teorías, ejemplos y tácticas para el inicio y desarrollo de la joven república gabonesa. ** El viaje no tendrá mucho presupuesto destinado al alojamiento siendo mayormente destinado a las entrevistas y visitas con los profesionales. * Mientras el presidente este de viaje, el vicepresidente Albert-Bernard Bongo se encargará del gobierno del país. * Tras volver del viaje el presidente M'Ba declara el inicio de un pack de reformas destinadas a la industrialización, desarrollo y estabilidad del país. Este pack de reformas es llamado ODIL (Ordre, développement, industrie, liberté et égalité.) (En español: Orden, desarrollo, industria, liberta y fraternidad.), estas reformas políticas, económicas, diplomáticas y militares comenzaran con la redacción de una nueva constitución. * La nueva constitución estará basada en la constitución británica y francesa (la última) estableciendo así un fuerte ejecutivo que necesita la aprobación y es tutelado a su vez por el órgano legislativo, este a su vez esta dividido en dos: una cámara baja formada por 80 asientos elegidos a través de circunscripción uninominal por escrutinio mayoritario. Y una cámara alta formada por 50 asientos elegidos por sus organismos correspondientes, gubernamentales o no, agrupados en diferentes grupos: 20 asientos de representación tribal, 10 asientos ocupados por intelectuales, 10 asientos ocupados por empresarios, 5 asientos ocupados por militares y 5 asientos ocupados por representación religiosa (3 asientos ocupados porright|251px| representación católica y 2 por representación protestante) teniendo esta una función única de asesoramiento; respectivamente los grupos son elegidos por la Assemblée tribale (no gubernamental) , la Union Culturelle et Scientifique Gabonaise (gubernamental), la Caméra de marché (no gubernamental), el estado mayor, la iglesia católica y la Union protestante gabonaise (no gubernamental). El poder judicial es independiente al poder ejecutivo, siendo tutelado por la Cour suprême de justice y siguiendo las leyes y regulaciones marcadas por las leyes vigentes. * Se implanta a su vez un sistema de organización territorial similar al francés; un sistema regional con una compleja jerarquización y una autonomía muy limitada compuesto de: 26 regiones, 16 refugios que se dividen en 10 refugios pigmeos y 6 cacicazgos bakélé, 40 patronazgos y 256 condados que se dividen en 26 distritos y 230 cantones. * Se implanta la pena capital para aquellos individuos acusados de cualquier delito de corrupción con el fin eliminar esta totalmente del país. Economía * Como parte del proyecto Odil se realiza una reforma tributaria con la bajada de impuestos y de limitaciones financieras y burocráticas para aquellas empresas que quieran instalar en Gabón sus industrias. **Esta bajada de los impuestos no se aplicará a la industria relacionada con la madera o la pesca. * Para facilitar la comunicación con el exterior y el comercio comienza la ampliación y modernización del puerto de Libreville. * Se crea la Chambre d'agriculture (En castellano: Cámara agrícola), un banco estatal dependiente del Banco nacional gabonés destinado a ser depósito de ahorro y emisor de préstamos destinados a la modernización de la agricultura y ganadería. Para ello se inicia una serie de clases de formación por todo el país destinadas a informar a los agricultores de mejores técnicas de cultivo, mantenimiento y recogida. Diplomacia * Se envían una serie de telegramas y mensajes, además de varias reuniones secretas, con representantes de EE.UU. y Francia '''para que se apoye una unificación Gabón-Congo (NO RDC) con el fin de instaurar un país capitalista, aliado de EE.UU. y defensor de sus valores en plena África central. '''Militar * Se crea el Département de Protection de l'Etat (DPE) (En castellano: Departamento de protección estatal), una agencia de inteligencia gabonesa. Se pide a Israel que nos ayude en el entrenamiento de los agentes que la compongan. ** La DPE comienza, con la colaboración del ejército, una purga a todo político, empresario o líder tribal corrupto. * Se comienza a formar un ejército afín a los nuevos valores nacionales erradicando cualquier disidencia de raíz. Para ello se realizan castigos ejemplares y que sirvan de disuasión para posibles rebeldes tales como latigazos públicos, exilio, confinamiento o en casos extremos, muerte. Se busca el apoyo de toda la cúpula militar gabonesa, en colaboración con las antiguas fuerzas coloniales. 'border|30px República del Senegal' *Declaramos que nos interesa unirnos a la posible alianza Africana pensamos que esta tambien podria ser economica si asi lo desean nos unimos y apoyamos que este proyecto se logre *La politica economica consistira en vender a baratos precios las materias primas senegales a cambio de dos cosas de que se apoye en una industrializacion senegales entre mas barato mas nos tendran que ayudar y construir fabricas compañia que no acepte precios exorbitantes el 25%de las ganancias de estas fabricas seran para las empresas las fabricas seran procesadoras de nuestros recursos *Intentamos aumentar la influencia en gambia *Invertimos en la educacion y creamos el proyecto de maestros ambulantes que hiran pueblo por pueblo enseñando a leer y escribir damos becas a alumnos pobres *Construimos casas para los pobres y les ayudamos en sus cultivos II Semestre, 1961 "Año Internacional de la Investigación Médica y de la Salud" AMÉRICA Estados Unidos (General): La carta del presidente Kennedy es recibida con dos memorandos; uno de diversos políticos demócratas del sur que se declaran "en contra de la intervención federal en asuntos estatales" y otra de Martin Luther King "agradeciendo el noble gesto para con la protección de los derechos fundamentales de todos los americanos" (General): Un grupo de halcones ''en el Congreso presionan al gobierno para tomar una directa contra Cuba. 18 de Mayo: Refugiados cubanos anti-castristas piden una relajación de la ley migratoria americana. 26 de Mayo: Un grupo de freedom-riders son asesinados en Georgia por hombres del KKK. 20 de Julio: Naciones de la OSEAN aceptan la idea del nuevo departamento tecnológico. 11 de Agosto: Una comitiva de 62 naciones (mayoritariamente americanas y euroccidentales) en Seattle se declaran en apoyo de la prosecución de un mundo no-nuclear, aunque sin enforzar controles a programas nucleares. De la órbita soviética solo Checoslovaquia participa. 'Cuba' (General): Las fuerzas opositoras y la población no-marxista se oponen a la profundización del socialismo y reclaman eleciones libres. (General): Algunos sectores radicales del gobierno hablan de empezar, en secreto, una purga. 'Argentina' (General): Los peronistas protestan a gran escala contra la prohibición gubernamental. 27 de Julio: Un choque entre manifestantes peronistas y policía en Buenos Aires resulta en la muerte de 58 protestantes y 4 policías. Políticos y sindicalistas opositores acusan a Frondizi de haber planeado la masacre. 14 de Agosto: Ciertos grupos de la prensa y el oficialismo empiezan a proponer internamente la idea de sacar a Frondizi y re-emplazarlo con Carlos H. Perette ó María Guido. 'México ''' (General): Las compañías eléctricas protestan por la nacionalización de la industria. 9 de Agosto: Fuerzas de seguridad dicen haber detenido un grupo de guerilleros cubanos en Yucatán. Otros '' (General): Elementos marxistas comienzan a surgir lentamente en Guatemala, Nicaragua y El Salvador. (General): La mayoría de gobiernos latinoamericanos se muestran de acuerdo con la Alianza por el Progreso propuesta por Kennedy (inauguración). 24 de Agosto: Un grupo de parlamentarios liberales en Colombia anuncian la candidatura de López Michelsen para 1962, desafiando el Frente Nacional. 'EUROPA ' ''Unión Soviética (General): Aumenta la eficiencia universal del sistema tecnológico, no así la producción real. (General): Las pruebas siguen cosechando éxitos y mérito para el programa espacial. 15 de Abril: Una mayoría de los partidos invitados piden revivir la estrategia de los Frentes Populares y permitir planteamientos fuera de la ortodoxia leninista. 3 de Mayo: Escándalo cuando una de las cartas del SSPG dirigida a una sede local en Riga estalla (tenía dinamita dentro). Fuera de eso el programa "funciona bien". Reino Unido (General): Una comisión tory en la Cámara de los Comunes acusa de inefectivas a las acciones anti-espionaje. 27 de Mayo: El MI6 advierte de la posibilidad de futuras filtraciones de agentes soviéticos. 1 de Junio: Se implementa el nuevo impuesto, impopularmente. Los comerciantes y laboristas lo apodan "McMillan´s Knob Tax" ''(Knob es un eufemismo para el p_ne) 'Alemania Federal' 20 de Mayo: Se revela públicamente el recurso de Otto Remer, el cual causa indignación en la izquierda y centro del espectro político. Los tribunales se pasan el caso de uno a otro hasta llegar al BVG (Tribunal Constitucional). 14 de Junio: Los Países Bajos se niegan a negociar la devolución de territorio. 25 de Junio: La embajada turca cesa abruptamente de colaborar en la repatriación. Miles quedan en un limbo. 29 de Agosto: Un intento de asesinato contra el espía polaco prófugo falla. 'España' (General): Empieza un pequeño movimiento de "colonización" ibérica de la Guinea con financiación de grupos nacionalistas privados. 1 de Julio: La respuesta americana sobre Puerto Rico causa ira entre grupos de derecha y el gobierno. 8 de Agosto: Un atentado del ETA en la campiña euskadi se salda en 14 militares muertos y otros 11 heridos. 'Italia' (General): Crecimiento económico del 6% promedio. Significante caída de ingresos estatales. 25 de Julio: Hacienda Pública pide el retorno al estado normal de los impuestos industriales. 3 de Agosto: Legislaturas locales de Campania y Sicilia bloquean el PISC y las reformas de corrupción. 11 de Agosto: Empieza la ampliación de los puertos en Liguria y el Adriático. 'Yugoslavia' (General): Croatas, eslovenos y bosnios aplauden las iniciativas autonomistas; en Serbia en cambio la mayoría está en contra de ampliar los poderes de las repúblicas. (General): ''Boom ''económico interno en Bosnia y Macedonia. 'Checoslovaquia' 11 de Julio: En el primer aniversario de la Constitución de 1960 el gobierno local eslovaco pide la reforma del documento para ampliar la soberanía de Eslovaquia. 'Polonia' (General): El programa industrial polaco empieza a implementarse con el pie derecho. (General): Se espera que los planes de reforma de infraestructura y comunicaciones se completen para 1963; el plan agrícola, con los recursos actuales, tardaría hasta 1967. 'Otros' (General): La opinión pública europea (especialmente en Francia y el Benelux) se muestra escéptica de la nueva Ley Fundamental alemana. Esta misma causa un incidente diplomático con oficiales del Pacto de Varsovia. (General): Las ideas de Alemania para la CEE son vetadas por De Gaulle. (General): Aparte de un sector minoritario la mayoría de la población parece estar de acuerdo con la retirada colonial de África, quitando la francesa de Algeria. 'ÁFRICA''' Etiopía '' (General): La mayor parte de la población acepta los planes de reforma. (General): Empiezan a notarse los beneficios económicos de la reforma en el agro. (General): La comunidad amárica celebra la creación de la Academia y la campaña de alfabetización; los somalíes y otros grupos no-amáricos se declaran escépticos. ''Gabón (General): Se da una micro-prosperidad en Libreville entre el aumento del flujo comercial y la baja del desempleo por la necesidad de mano de obra. Secretarios locales hablan de la posibilidad de establecer una clase media-baja. 11 de Agosto: Una parte de la coalición de gobierno (principalmente la UDSG radical) se separa y funda la Alianza Socialista Opositora. 15 de Octubre: La revista TIME y diversos grupos económicos resaltan a Gabón como mejor país africano para invertir, junto a Sudáfrica y Rodesia. Fecha no especificada: Telegramas venidos de Francia dan el beneplácito a la idea de la unificación Gabón-Congo. Senegal 9 de Agosto: Senegal es aceptada en el intento de alianza, ahora llama "Bloque de Protección Africana". 20 de Agosto: Francia propone un tratado de colaboración mutua; ayuda industrial a cambio de bases militares y exclusividad comercial de importaciones. Otros (General): Estalla oficialmente la Guerra en Angola, con ataques de la MPLA contra fuerzas portuguesas alrededor de Luanda y la toma casi-completa de Cabinda. (General): La BPA se divide en sobre si aceptar ayuda soviética (R.A.U.) ó americana (Marruecos, Ghana). 22 de Mayo: Patrice Lunumba y el MNC ganan las elecciones generales en el Congo. 19 de Agosto: "Lanza de la Nación" ''empieza atentados contra la autoridad civil afrikaaner. 30 de Agosto: Colonos franceses en Algeria piden en una misiva a De Gaulle que se garanticen sus derechos y que Francia no los abandonará en caso de la independencia de los grupos árabes. '''ASIA' Israel (General): Exitoso proceso de modernización militar. 27 de Mayo: Agentes de la Mosad atrapan a Josef Mendele cuando intentaba huir al Brasil. Empieza un seguimiento mediático de la "captura del siglo". 3 de Junio: Alois Brunner es encontrado y capturado. Sin embargo, a final de la operación los agentes israelíes son vistos por policía siria. El tiroteo termina en la muerte de 2 israelitas y 9 sirios. 19 de Agosto: Jordania se muestra dispuesta a negociar; Egipto/la R.A.U. se niega rotundamente. Japón (General): Economistas y empresarios aprueban la postura gubernamental y la liberalización económica. (General): Grupos nacionalistas exigen la retoma de las Kuriles y la salida de toda fuerza extranjera de suelo japonés, por los medios que sean necesarios. 23 de Agosto: El anuncio de King Kong v. Godzilla inicia un perído de buenos sentimientos con EE.UU. Corea del Sur (General): El gobierno democrático de Yun Posun continúa con su programa de reformas sociales. (General): Empieza a rumorearse la idea de un golpe de estado. Algunos proponen un gobierno de unidad nacional bajo Park Chung-hee u otro militar. 15 de Agosto: Se acepta considerar la propuesta de Japón. Corea del Norte '' (General): Rápida militarización del país, aunque mucha de esta con equipamiento atrasado chino. (General): La producción agroindustrial sufre una caída; se espera recuperación pronta. ''China Popular (General): Ocurre un cisma dentro del Partido Comunista Chino entre la facción de Liu Shaoqi y los maoístas de Zhang Chunqiao. (General): El campesinado respira aliviado tras el final del Salto; los obreros en cambio protestan por el racionamiento y la abrupta movilización laboral. 20 de Agosto: Un informe por parte de una delegación local en Henan revela una red de corrupción interna que tiene paralizadas las obras agrícolas y de infraestructura. 1 de Septiembre: Una sección de sino-trotskistas advierte de lo descuidada de la situación en Vietnam. Otros (General): Los naxalitas y otros grupos marxistas en India tienen una serie de pequeñas victorias en combate contra fuerzas estatales. Preocupación entre los mandos de Nueva Delhi. 17 de Agosto: El Ejército de Kachin empieza una ola de terror en el sur de Burma. Grupos musulmanes en el norte empiezan a radicalizarse de la misma forma. 28 de Agosto: Ayub Khan anuncia el programa "Reforma Intrasigente - Modernización General del Pakistán". ''Este incluye la privatización completa de la economía, reducciones impuestarias y fuerte militarización. '''OCEANÍA' Fecha no especificada: Surgen terroristas anti-emú en Australia. Inicia una ola de violencia contra los emús. - TEMÁTICAS ' '''Estados Unidos: '''Freedom Riders y derechos civiles de los negros. '''Unión Soviética: '''Expansión del comunismo al África y Sudeste asiático. '''Alemania Federal: '''Estatus del nacionalsocialismo. '''Yugoslavia: '(Cómo) mantener unidas a las repúblicas. '''Checoslovaquia: '''Autonomía de la parte eslovaca de la unión. '''Israel: '''Tensiones con la República Árabe Unida/Siria/Egipto. '''Cuba: '''Continuidad del proyecto socialista-castrista. '''Argentina: Impopularidad del oficialismo. México: '''Seguridad nacional (guerrilleros cubanos). '''Corea del Sur: '''Futuro de la democracia y las reformas sociales. '''China: '''Cisma de los maoístas y ortodoxos del Partido. '''Etiopía: '''Asimilación de los musulmanes/somalíes. border|30px Estados Unidos de América' ''Peace isn’t the same as weakness. If Communist stay armed, we shall do the same, not to eliminate peace, but to don’t fall in laxness - John F. Kennedy ante la conferencia de Seattle. 11 de agosto de 1961 Política y sociedad: ' *La policía estatal de Georgia anuncia que se ha vuelto incapaz de capturar a los Klansman que han cometido atrocidades. Ninguna oficina estatal o federal comunica más allá de ello, y el hecho queda en el olvido gubernamental. *Los periódicos norteamericanos, especialmente New York Times, destacan la poca flexibilidad soviética y la ausencia del premier ruso en la cumbre del 11 de agosto **Un manifiesto publicado en Los Ángeles Times por la HUAC ( ''House Un-American Committee – Comité de Actividades Antiestadounidenses) destaca la peligrosa infiltración comunista en fuerzas socialdemócratas estadounidenses en la forma de frentes “populares” *Se aumenta el presupuesto destinado a las investigaciones aeroespaciales. 'Política internacional: ' *La cumbre del 11 de agosto, conocida como la Conferencia de Seattle, rápidamente adquiere un nuevo tono al presenciarse la ausencia total de ministros comunistas, a excepción de Checoslovaquia. **Se denuncia la falta múltiple de cooperación. Kennedy anuncia de que Estados Unidos no reducirá su armamento nuclear sin llegar a ningún consenso con los soviéticos. Ni condenará otros programas nucleares aliados. **Por tanto, se cita un encuentro bilateral entre Estados Unidos y la Unión Soviética para el próximo año en Honolulu, Hawái. Preferiblemente para febrero. **border|30px' Se acudirá al encuentro en Honolulu *Se aprueba intensificar la ayuda económica a programas de radio internacionales como Radio Free Europe, Radio Liberty y Radio Free Asia. **Una nueva oficina de Radio Free Asia abre en Taiwán, extendiendo su área de trasmisión por toda la China Continental. *En Octubre, varios periodistas estadounidenses viajan a Cuba para entrevistarse con la oposición cubana y aquellos antimarxistas. Nos aseguraremos de que, si empieza un terror rojo, se sepa tanto en Cuba como en todo el mundo. **Secretamente, estos son agentes de la CIA, cargados de apoyo monetario, y especializados en la propaganda anticomunista. *Dedicamos los meses del verano a hacer un exhausto estudio del terreno en Vietnam, para así, iniciar el Strategic Hamlet Program. **Nos aseguramos también de que el material utilizado para la remodelación de las aldeas sea de la mejor calidad, y de que sea una tarea progresiva para acostumbrar a la población campesina a sus nuevas casas. *Una pequeña célula de la CIA es despachada hacia la India, a investigar el movimiento naxalita. *Se cita una cumbre trilateral entre Estados Unidos, China, y la China Comunista en Taiwán. Programada para mayo del próximo año. *RPC: aceptamos ir a la cumbre pero pedimos que no sea en Taiwán donde se celebre la cumbre donado que no lo consideramos un terreno neutral y seguro. Proponemos que sea en las Ryukyu que por lo menos es un poco más neutral en los asuntos de la RPC, los USA y la rebelde Isla de Taiwan falsamente llamada "República de China" no teniendo poder político real en el continente. '''Militar: ' *Se espera que unos 1.200 trabajadores llegan a Vietnam del Sur antes del fin de año. I+D: ''' *Investigamos la industria de la computación *Buscamos hacer más y mejores trasmisores de radio. border|30px Unión Soviética' * Congreso de Moscú ''“Camaradas, después de la Gran Guerra Patria, nuestras economías quedaron colapsadas. Veintiún años después, nuestra economía ha mejorado de forma exponencial y la calidad de vida en nuestros países ha aumentado. Pero este nivel no es suficiente, como dijo Lenin, nunca superaremos al mundo desarrollado si permanecíamos atrasados tecnológicamente. Pues, queridos camaradas, hoy nos reunimos para tomar las riendas y ser protagonistas de la Historia. El bloque socialista necesita cambios, pero para lograrlos necesitamos un cambio social y económico, es hora de que comience la dictadura del proletariado y darle al pueblo voz en las decisiones del gobierno, así continuamos el legado de la Revolución. ¡Todo el poder para los soviets! Camaradas, nos esperan cambios, y para afrontarlos debemos permanecer unidos, independientemente de que podamos discrepar en ciertos asuntos, porque el 99% restante nos une más que el 1% que nos separa. Camaradas, dejemos de lado lo que nos separa y olvidemos nuestras diferencias, porque eso nos hace débiles, y no podemos permitir que la Revolución muera por nuestros individualismos. Trabajemos por lo que nos une, porque de lo contrario, el capitalismo habrá ganado. Hace tres días el primer hombre en viajar al espacio fue un soviético, si estamos juntos, mañana llegaremos a la Luna.”'' Fragmento del discurso de Nikita Jrushchov'' en el Congreso de Moscú. Después de un discurso apelando a la unidad de todos los socialistas del mundo, se exponen los puntos del congreso. Política interna Para derrotar al capitalismo los distintos PC de los países occidentales deben crean Frentes Populares aliándose con los partidos socialdemócratas e influir línea política en ellos. El discurso debe ser un discurso de unidad, de liberación contra los EEUU y de denuncia contra las injusticias del sistema capitalista. Para los PC ya en el poder, la estrategia a seguir es la de democratización de la sociedad, en los países del Este el deber de los PC es paulatinamente crear centros de decisión locales donde la ciudadanía pueda ser partícipe de la sociedad, estilo soviets y sin abandonar las líneas marxistas leninistas. En la Unión Soviética se probó un nuevo plan. Dar poder de crítica a los ciudadanos. El plan consiste en un programa en el cual la ciudadanía de forma anónima puede hacer propuestas directamente al soviet supremo reduciendo la burocracia y haciendo el sistema más participativo. En vista de su éxito en la URSS, se recomienda al reto de países hacer lo mismo. Politica externa Oposición al capitalismo y a los EEUU. Debemos apoyarnos entre todos los países socialistas de todo el mundo, sin importar las pequeñas diferencias que tengamos, porque hay que entender cada contexto y realidad específica de cada país. La nueva política con respecto a los países del bloque capitalista es de total oposición y confrontación. Sólo puede sobrevivir un modelo económico y social y este debe ser el socialista. Quede claro que nosotros defendemos los interesamos de los pueblos bajo regímenes capitalistas, pero nos oponemos radicalmente a sus gobiernos que ignoran los intereses del pueblo. Política económica Es de vital importancia la colaboración económica entre todos los países socialistas. De este propósito nace el Plan de Desarrollo, Industrialización y Cooperación Económica (PDICE) que constará de tres etapas acordes a las necesidades y la realidad material de cada país. Primera etapa: Para los países con una agricultura poco o nada desarrollada se debe impulsar las colectivizaciones siguiendo una política parecida a la NEP pero corrigiendo los errores rusos con respecto a la industria para evitar la inflación. Esta medida debe ir acompañada de una política industrial por parte del Estado que cree de forma rápida y eficaz una base industrial de propiedad estatal acorde con el avance agrícola. El PDICE aportará ingenieros y economistas soviéticos, planos, formación al campesinado y obreros y financiación económica. Segunda etapa: Los países con una base industrial sustentable y que ya hayan adaptado la agricultura al modelo socialista de forma eficiente deben desarrollar su industria pesada, base fundamental para poder desarrollar una infraestructura sólida que sea pilar de las próximas etapas. Esta etapa consta de la formación de los trabajadores e instituciones para realizar una industrialización y crear una infraestructura económica sólida y sostenible aprovechando todo lo que se pueda los recursos al alcance de dicho país. Tercera etapa: Una vez asentada la industria pesada llega la hora de la tecnología. Inversión en la industria tecnología y el I+D+I y ciencia. El PDICE cuenta con la creación de un organismo supranacional formado por todas las naciones miembro, la Organización por el Desarrollo Económico Socialista (ODES). Esta se encargará de supervisar las cifras y de garantizar que el dinero se invierte correctamente. Contará con agentes económicos que supervisen las operaciones económicas, guíen a los gobiernos y se aseguren de que se realiza correctamente. Cada país deberá invertir el 3% de su PIB de esta forma cada país invierte en función de sus recursos. El 30% de los beneficios del plan se han de reinvertir en la ODES para retroalimentar el sistema y progresar más rápido. El pacto tecnológico es crucial, es por eso que se propone crear el Instituto Internacional de Investigación y Desarrollo (3ID) en Berlín Este y el Instituto de Arte y Cultura en Varsovia. * Política exterior -Llamada a formar brigadas internacionales para ayudar a Angola en su lucha por la independencia y en contra del imperialismo. -Tratamos de reunirnos con Nasser en Moscú en una reunión bilateral para acercar posturas y estrechar nuestras relaciones y ofrecerle incorporarse a los acuerdos del Congreso de Moscú prometiéndole salvaguardar la independencia de la RAU -Reconocemos a Patrice Lunumba como legítimo presidente de la RDC y ofrecemos toda la ayuda necesaria al nuevo gobierno que éste solicite (desde militar hasta económica). -Proponemos a Senegal una reunión bilateral para tratar temas económicos y diplomáticos. -Enviamos a China suministros para las ciudades y les recomendamos seguir la política del Congreso de Moscú. * Agradecemos a la URSS por los suministros -Condenamos la nueva política de la RFA tachándola de pseudonazi e involucionista. -Se hace especial hincapié a la RDA para que adopten las medidas del Congreso de Moscú. -Se hace público y se anuncia al mundo entero el gran logro de la URSS al llevar al primer hombre, Yuri Gagarin, al espacio en la misión Vostok 1. * Política interior. -Continúa el programa del SSPG a pesar del miserable atentado. Se buscan pruebas del delito para encontrar al o los culpables. -Se hace gran hincapié en la educación. Se aprueban nuevos presupuestos para ofrecer becas a los alumnos y para mejorar el material didáctico. -Se da completa libertad de estudio en el campo de la tecnología. El Estado otorgará los instrumentos necesarios a aquellos que realicen estudios científicos o tecnológicos que puedan contribuir al avance científico junto a una gratificación por sus esfuerzos en pos del desarrollo y progreso. -Se empieza paulatinamente a permitir a los periódicos ser más libres y se legaliza a la prensa independiente, no obstante, se estará pendiente de sus publicaciones. * Economía. -Continúa el plan para dar mayor accesibilidad a los coches y continúan las mismas medidas. -Comienza el plan de modernización industrial. Se espera que para principios de 1963 nuestra industria cuente con la última tecnología. * I+D -Se empieza a investigar en la tecnología computacional y en sus posibles usos. 'border|30px Reino Unido de Gran Bretaña' Política *Se inicia reforma que apoyen a los empresarios y laboristas para aumentar la popularidad, dichas reformas afectarán los impuestos de las empresas disminuyendo lo alrededor de 1% a 5%. *Se seguirán con las reformas socioculturales a las comunidades extranjeras y religiosas. *En el marco de la reforma sociocultural se construirán varias iglesias a las comunidades católicas alrededor de Irlanda del Norte. *Para evitar una rebelión a gran escala en las colonias africanas, se realizará un referéndum para ver si quieren la independencia o seguir siendo protectorado. *Secreto: Enviaremos varios espías hacia la URSS y sus aliados y saber sobre sus planes de corto a largo plazo. Diplomacia *Apoyamos a Gabón en su intento de unificar a la República del Congo con su país. *Igualmente se aceptará el intercambio estudiantil con el país africano. *El primer ministro Harold Macmillan espera reunirse con su homólogo irlandés para ver si es posible una reincorporación de Irlanda a la Mancomunidad o si es posible que vuelva al Acta de la Unión antes de su independencia, pero se espera que la reunión no logré a nada se intentará. Economía *Seguimos con las medidas económicas del semestre pasado. 'border|30px Alemania Federal' Política y sociedad: * Se permitirá a los trabajadores turcos conservar sus puestos de trabajo y permanecer en Alemania pero ya no se permitirá la entrada de más turcos al país. * El BVG finalmente anula la sentencia que declara ilegal el Partido Socialista del Reich luego de que Otto Remer compareciera describiéndolo como un partido de orientación pro occidental y anticomunista que en ningún caso pretende ir contra la institucionalidad alemana. * Las radios alemanas transmiten día y noche las bondades y opulencia logradas gracias al liberalismo alemán buscando que los alemanes orientales sigan viniendo en desbandada a la RFA. * En las votaciones federales la CDU logra un 40% de los votos mientras que los socialdemócratas se desploman a un 29%, la coalición cristiana de la CDU con la CSU ha logrado un 52% de los escaños lo que permite a Adenauer gobernar con soltura. * Por su parte el recién rehabilitado Partido Socialista del Reich ha logrado un respetable 4% de los escaños gracias al voto de antiguos miembros del partido nacionalsocialista. Política internacional: * Expresamos nuestra molestia por la actitud anti europea de la Francia de De Gaulle al que denunciamos como un caudillo sediento de poder digno de Hitler. * Comunicamos a Holanda que se suspenderán los pagos de toda reparación de guerra hasta que los territorios alemanes que mantiene ocupados no sean devueltos. * Denunciamos el expansionismo polaco lo que a Adenauer le causa hasta cierta diversión, a falta de territorios alemanes que robar las ratas comunistas intentan robarse entre ellos. * Apoyamos la lucha independentista de Argelia indicándole a Francia que se "deshaga de su egoismo colonial". * Se aceptan a los estudiantes gaboneses que podrán optar también a trabajos de medio tiempo pero deberán abandonar el país una vez acabados sus estudios. * Se siguen invitando mas trabajadores irlandeses a trabajar en el país, se crean facilidades e incentivos para estos como programas de capacitación laboral y posibilidad de reunificación familiar. Economía: ''' * Pedimos a Estados Unidos que perdone nuestras deudas por el plan Marshall en nombre de la naciente unión de occidente. * Pedimos al Benelux adherirnos a su Pacto de supresión de derechos de aduanas y avanzar a una unión económica mas desarrollada que la CECA. '''Militar: * Se anuncia una reforma del Bundeswehr que pasara adoptar las tradiciones militares prusiano alemanas que nunca debió perder incluidas las de la wehrmacht que "no tuvo nada que ver con el nazismo ni las malvadas SS y salvo Europa occidental del comunismo. * Se rehabilita el Stahlhelm para dotar al Bundeswehr de una apariencia "más alemana". 'border|30px España Franquista' Militar * Secreto '''Se inicia el proyecto Islero, que llevará a España al club de las potencias nucleares y asegurará nuestro respeto. A partir del uranio abundante de nuestras minas se comenzará la construcción de nuestros explosivos nucleares. '''Diplomacia * En contra-respuesta, también irónica, a la carta de los EEUU, se dice que lo estaríamos de nuevo tras 403 años de soberanía sobre la isla. También se dice que la compra de la Isla no dañaría nuestras relaciones sino que las mejoraría. Prestaremos nuestro apoyo, tanto militar como nuclear, a EEUU y a la OTAN, además de dejar acceso a la OTAN en las bases peninsulares a cambio. -Francisco Franco Bahamonde, Caudillo de España, al presidente estadounidense John Fitzgerald Kennedy. 'border|30px República Italiana' Administrativo. * Se venden los excedentes de oro y petróleo que tenga la nación. * Se vende todo el armamento desfasado. * Se realiza una reforma administrativa, basada en depurar la administración, hacer un estudio de la administración pública a fin de ver que es eficiente y que no, cerrar los departamentos y áreas ineficientes y depurar en general, en teoría es un estudio para ver que necesita y que no necesita el Estado. Político. * Se negocia con los líderes regionales de Campania y Sicilia para que acepten las reformas del PISC y las medidas anticorrupción. * (Secreto) El servicio secreto se encargarán de la presión para que estas negociaciones sean aceptadas y recopilar información de los cargos que se niegan para uso de extorsión. * Se buscará poner a todo el aparato estatal en contra de los corruptos para generar presión en los mismos. Social. * (Secreto) Se infiltran agentes en las principales mafias, la Camorra, la Ndraguetta y la Cosa Nostra, con misión de sabotaje y recaudación de información. * Se facilita la ciudadanía italiana a ciudadanos con ascendencia italiana en Yugoslavia, Grecia, Albania, Francia, Suiza, Austria, Libia y Túnez. Se espera que haya suficiente migración para que haya mayor exigencia en sector de servicios. * Se abren ruinas destinadas a investigación y preservación al turismo. Varias muestras de la historia de la nación, de todos los ámbitos y tamaños, son donados a museos para incrementar su reconocimiento internacional y por ende, el turismo en si. Económico. * Se fragmentan las empresas de los sectores clave (al estilo de Standard Oil post-1912) reduciendo la base gravable tributaria pero aun manteniendola un una proporción mayor de la base promedio a fin de intentar captar una mayor cantidad de recursos por impuestos. * Se hace mano dura en el pago de impuestos, a lo Estados Unidos. * Se abre la búsqueda de más petróleo en territorio nacional a manos de cualquier acreedor privado. Diplomático. * Se pide una buena compra de petróleo a Libia. * Se envían inversores y asesores a Libia con la intención de poner al gobierno a favor de Italia y la OTAN. * (Secreto) El servicio secreto en Libia vigilará de muy cerca los movimientos de políticos marxistas en el Reino, debido al acercamiento de este con la invitación de la URSS a su cumbre roja. * Se piden disculpas públicas a Libia por la ¨Pacificación de Libia¨ y se compromete a la República a pagar indemnizaciones más adelante. 'border|30px R.F.S. de Yugoslavia' Temática * Se le da mayor autonomía a todas las repúblicas, pero manteniendo una estructura central en las altas esferas en Serbia y en especial en el Partido Comunista. * Se decide implementar el modelo de la URSS para favorecer el crecimiento de éstas autonomías. Política Exterior * La Liga de Comunistas de Yugoslavia decide alinearse con los tratados del pacto de Moscú, permitiéndole a éste último el permiso de la llegada de bases sovieticas en territorio yugoslavo, de las cuales se mencionan las siguientes: ** Bases aéreas soviéticas en Dalmacia y Eslovenia. ** Bases terrestres en Macedonia, Istria y Eslovenia. ** Mobilización de una fuerza permanente de 300.000 soldados. Economía * Se crea un modelo industrial para la zona de Serbia, inspirada en un modelo mixto de comuna-paraestal. Militar * Continuamos con el programa nuclear. 'border|30px R.S. de Checoslovaquia' Política: *Tras las demandas eslovacas se decide hacer una reunión en Bratislava, en ella se acepta la modificación e implementan de la constitución para otorgar mas autonomía a Eslovaquia. (Aunque el poder sigue bastante centralizado en el partido socialista). *Se anuncian los planes para abolir todas las empresas privadas que usan mano de obra contratada. *Se combina el poder judicial con la rama fiscal. Los jueces estarán comprometidos en proteger el estado socialista y la educación de los ciudadanos en la lealtad de la causa del socialismo. *Se aceptan e impulsan políticas que apoyen la desestalinización. Economía: *Se impulsa por parte del gobierno el desarrollo de la industria pesada, para seguir siendo lideres en este aspecto en el bloque socialista, como tanto se llevaba haciendo en años anteriores. Que Checoslovaquia vuelva a ser ejemplo del desarrollo y prosperidad en Europa del Este. *Se contemplan las posibilidades de re-distribuir las tierras cultivables entre los campesinos (Checoslovacos y extranjeros), en un intento por equilibrar el sector agrícola frente al sector industrial. Diplomacia: *Tras la reunión en Moscu se elogia el discurso ruso y sus ideas, que sea un paso mas para la unidad del proletariado de todo el mundo y fortalecer el socialismo frente al capitalismo imperialista. Mas que eso se aceptan implementar las iniciativas expuestas. *Se busca realizar una reunión con la Unión Soviética que busca aumentar las inversiones en Checoslovaquia, ya que se teme que la mayor atención a países con menos industria estancaría la economía checoslovaca. ** border|30px Se acude a la reunión, en ella se promete a Chechoslovaquia aumentar la inversión soviética a cambio de un porcentaje mínimo para evitar pérdidas. *Se declara el apoyo a las intenciones de la no proliferacion nuclear tras la comitiva en Seattle. 'border|30px R.P. de Polonia' * Las herramientas que los campesinos perdieron en favor de maquinara más moderna se ofrecen a países africanos, especialmente a Gabón. **'border|30px República Gabonesa': El gobierno de Unidad Nacional acepta gustoso las herramientas polacas y anuncia la intención de abrir una embajada en Polonia. Barcos gaboneses y personal gabones se encargará de llevar las herramientas desde Polonia hasta nuestro país. * Las reservas agrarias que se producirán de excedentes serán almacenadas por el estado para posibles épocas de escasez. * Se empiezan a hacer conservas con salmuera y latas con la comida de excedentes, la cúal es enviada al ejército. * Continúan los planes de amplación de circuitos eléctricos y telefónicos. * La producción atuomobilística recive fondos del estado. Se utilizarán vehículos para mecanizar la construcción de líneas férreas y carreteras. * Llevamos ante la URSS el asunto de Galicia y Volinia, territorios que la mayoría de polacos reclama como propios. ** border|30px No se cederá ningún territorio, pero a cambio se ofrece una elevada indemnización a Polonia para que se olvide el asunto. *** Nos vale el dinero. * Fortificamos el puerto de Scezcin y empezamos a regular el tráfico fluvial en el río Oder desde el puerto. * Se distribuyen entre nuestros espías pastillas de cianuro para que se suiciden en caso de captura. * Se aumenta el trabajo del servicio secreto un 10% y se colocan cámaras ocultas con grabadoras cerca de embajadas de países de la OTAN (y del Pacto de Varsovia) y en algunos lúgares de interés político. 'border|30px Estado de Israel' Temática * Adolf Eichmann es declarado culpable de crímenes de lesa humanidad por un panel de tres jueces israelíes; días después, un tribunal de crímenes de guerra lo sentencia a muerte por su participación en el Holocausto. * Josef Mengele es extraditado a Israel, donde se inicia un proceso judicial en su contra por su participación en los experimentos médicos y ejecuciones masivas realizados en el campo de concentración de Auschwitz. * (Secreto) Miembros de las Fuerzas de Defensa de Israel realizan una ejecución extrajudicial al criminal de guerra nazi Alois Brunner; su cuerpo es oculto en medio del desierto del Neguev para evitar ser encontrado. * Se tienen posibles informes de que los criminales de guerra nazis Aribert Heim y Walter Rauff se encuentren en Chile, por lo que se envían a agentes del Mossad a ese país para localizarlos a la brevedad. * Se envían a más cazadores de nazis a Europa Occidental con el fin de encontrar a otros criminales de guerra que pudieran estar en estos sitios impunemente. Política Exterior * Agradecemos al gobierno de Jordania por aceptar negociar con nosotros para la formación de un nuevo estado Palestino dentro del Territorio de Cisjordania. * Se le insiste a la República Árabe Unida (Egipto y Siria) en negociar la paz y el reconocimiento del Estado de Israel. * Se realiza un boicot contra todos los partidos políticos de Europa Occidental con tendencias radicales y/o de ultraderecha, para proteger a las comunidades judías en aquellos países. * Se acepta la propuesta etíope del intercambio universitario. * Se acepta la propuesta gabonesa de entrenar a los agentes del DPE. Militar * Se realizan maniobras y movilizaciones militares para defender nuestra soberanía en caso de cualquier ataque proveniente de la RAU. * Se realizan cambios en el programa nuclear, el cual ahora cumplirá una función civil. * Se realiza exitosamente la prueba del cohete Shavit 2. 'border|30px República de Cuba' 'border|30px República Argentina' Política interna: * El presidente niega rotundamente que planeó tal masacre. Agrega, también, que le resulta una ofensa que se planteen tales suposiciones no sólo por la carencia de pruebas concretas, sino por la posición política que está tomando con el país. * Como extra, se decretó que los peronistas tendrán re-acceso a postulaciones, pero que Juan Domingo Perón no podrá estar nuevamente en ellas. * Se aumentará la presencia policial, con el fin de mantener bajo control a los protestantes y tienen prohibido usar la violencia de no ser necesaria. Administrativo: * Se continúa el mejoramiento y construcción de ferrocarriles en la Patagonia, la cual recorrerá obligatoriamente las capitales de cada provincia de dicha región. * Se empezará el mejoramiento y ampliación de las redes telefónicas para que lleguen a todo el país. Economía: * Se continúan buscando formas de mejorar la economía. Diplomacia: * Se continúa el reclamo de la soberanía en las Islas Malvinas, afirmando que son y deben ser argentinas. Gendarmería (Secreto): * El servicio de inteligencia de la Gendarmería Nacional Argentina empezará la búsqueda y captura de los líderes protestantes. 'border|30px Estados Unidos Mexicanos' 'border|30px Estado del Japón' Política: *El Primer Ministro desconoce públicamente los llamados nacionalistas a la recaptura violenta de las Kuriles, alegando que tal acción e incluso consideración va en contra de la tendencia pacifista de Japón. *A raíz de la creciente actividad nacionalista y manifestaciones socialistas, el Primer Ministro realiza una reunión con el jefe de departamento de la Oficina de Inteligencia e Investigación del Gabinete (Naichō). La polémica causada por la supuesta ineficacia de la organización motiva a una reforma interna de la misma. Economía: *A raíz de los buenos elogios que han obtenido las medidas económicas del Primer Ministro, se iniciará el proceso de liberalización moderadamente según lo establecido. Entretenimiento: *¡¿Asesino suelto?! 8 muertes violentas se han registrado durante los últimos meses en los diversos barrios de Tokio, concentrándose tres de estas víctimas en el barrio de Kita y dos en Shibuya. Los medios de comunicación cubren con amarillismo estos hechos, principalmente el popular medio NHK. El departamento de policía metropolitana de Tokio (DPMT) ha anunciado la movilización a la Oficina de Seguridad Pública en caza del asesino en serie. El DPMT aconseja a los civiles a tomar sus precauciones. *Tras la publicación de su último libro, Utage no ato, el escritor Yukio Mishima anuncia su enlistamiento a las Fuerzas de Autodefensa de Japón. *Leiji Matsumoto publica su nuevo manga, Noboru tsuki no tochi (lit. Tierra de la Luna Naciente); un Space Opera centrado en un mundo ucrónico donde Alemania gana la Segunda Guerra Mundial y desarrolla tecnología espacial rápidamente, siendo totalmente común para 1985. Alemania traiciona a Japón, conquistándole rápidamente. La historia se basa en un grupo de aspirantes a la Armada Imperial Espacial Japonesa que se rehúsan a aceptar la rendición japonesa y luchan de manera independiente para la liberación de Japón en la nave espacial "Showa". 'border|30px Corea del Sur' Política *Aunque no muy bien visto por cierto sector político, se comienzan a desarrollar y evaluar las reformas sociales. *Dentro de la Asamblea Nacional se teme por la inestabilidad que aún presenta el actual Gobierno y los rumores sobre un Golpe por parte de alguno de sus Generales y la posible caída de la democracia, esto divide las ideas entre pro-Yun Posun y pro-Park Chung-hee, al cual ven al segundo más como un símbolo de unidad (Algo que necesita la nación) y tal ves el que traiga la prosperidad al país. Administrativo *(NO HAY MONEY :,v) *Se plantea una reforma burocrática y de recaudación de impuestos. Social *La idea sobre un posible golpe de Estado se expande cada ves más sobre la población, algunos considerándolo una mejor opción que actual gobierno. Economía *Políticas para la modernización y expansión del pobre sector agrícola. *Planificación de Proyecto Industrial Nacional. Diplomacia' *Después de mucha negociación se le informa al Gobierno Japones que se aceptaran el inicio de negociaciones y esperamos poder reunirnos en Kagoshima, Japón. (Por cuestión de seguridad se prefiere que se fuera de Corea). **border|25px Japón: Aceptando la petición del gobierno de Corea, se acuerda la reunión coreano-nipón en Busan para la normalización de las relaciones entre ambas partes y el inicio de cooperaciones bilaterales. 'border|30px Corea del Norte' Política: * Las granjas serán devueltas a sus dueños. * Intentaremos llevar a cabo el plan soviético de dar poder de crítica a los ciudadanos. Esto con el fin de seguir al pie de la letra los puntos del Congreso de Moscú. ** Siguiendo lo último dicho, comenzaremos el proceso de democratizar la sociedad, pero sin abandonar los ideales marxistas. Economía: * Comenzaremos al pie de la letra (perdón por repetir esta palabra, es que no se me ocurre otra) con la primera etapa de la Política Económica del Congreso de Moscú. * Envío (gratis) de provisiones a China. Militar: * Intentaremos (si es posible) la producción en masa de las AK-47 Tipo 58, la variante norcoreana de la AK-47 soviética. 'border|30px República Popular China' China "- Periodista: Y bien Secretario Xiaoping, bienvenido a La RPC de nuevo, aunque ya hayan pasado dos semanas de su regreso a Moscú. Y bueno todos nos estamos preguntando una cosa... Cuánto le has dado a Kruschev para que nos enviara ayuda? risas - Deng: JaJaJa, pues sinceramente no mucho. Solamente una Gran y gorda Botella de Vodka fuertes No ahora en serio, Kruschev sabía que nosotros también eramos importantes, hablamos, nos tratamos de iguales, decidimos algunas cosas, llegamos a acuerdos y después de unas copas nos cagamos en adam Smith Risas -P: podríamos saber en qué consistían esas decisiones? -D: lo siento, eso es secreto entre Nikita y yo... Y el camarero que nos sirvió las copas Risas -P: Bueno, y de que se habló en Moscú ? -D: De muchas cosas. Lo primero era hacer un poco más divertido este tostón y dar algo de libertad de expresión. Si no, no tendríamos esta conversación de esta manera sino a la stalinista es decir "Hola, haremos Bla, Viva la revolución" pero sin chicha. No habrían estos chistes porque se verían contrarrevolucionarios. Ahora hablemos claro. Discutimos de dar el salto, darle voz a la población y crear órganos consultorios donde los ciudadanos no puedan quejarse. Se vio lo erróneo que es, no dar libertad de expresión a la gente con la gran hambruna. Fue terrible. Y fue lamentable que nadie los tuviera de quejarse; por ello, después de solucionar el problema principal, solucionaremos las causas que hicieron ello, y por eso y por Moscú, crearemos esto. - P: eso está bien y se lo agradezco... Y también mi mujer se lo agradece -D : por qué me lo debe agradece? -P: por qué ya no sera la unica a soportar mis chistes Risas Bueno y de que más se habló? -D : oh varias cosas. El típico debemos apoyarnos mutuamente contra los capis, ayudarnos para ser más fuertes, progresar y etc. También me lleve buenos recuerdos y momentos divertidos como... Ah sí, ya me acuerdo. A un cierto punto de la reunión me excusé para responder a un telegrama y a las dos horas o tres vuelvo. Mientras en el congreso, Estaban hablando del plan económico y, hablando en la grada, había un consejero del PC Soviético, P. Noseque, no me acuerdo de su apellido, y estaba leyendo lo que sería el plan económico a seguir. Le pregunto a uno de mis consejeros que me acompañaban de que hablaban estos y el consejero, directo como una bala dice "PDICE" y yo le digo "ok que está hablando, pero de qué habla?" y me responde "Pues del PDICE, el plan económico a seguir" y se me cayó la cara de vergüenza Risas -P: Bueno nos queda poco tiempo pero nos podría explicar sobre el PDICE - D : pues sinceramente no, yo también me debo ir pero le digo esto, lo estamos aplicando y lo aplicaremos" (Entrevista de Deng Xiaoping para El Puño de Pekín,la Radio Nacional China y La Television Nacional, 3 de octubre de 1961) Politica - Negociamos con los maoístas y los ortodoxos para que el cisma no se convierta en escisión - Como símbolo de Buena Fe y de que estamos abiertos a la negociación, nombramos a Zhang Chunqiao vicesecretario del Consejo militar -Se crea el Secretariado Popular organo institucional presidido por Peng Zhen (actual alcalde de Pekín) para administrar y hacer llegar los siguientes organos políticos: - se crea "el consultorio del pueblo" organo que recogera todas las quejas y propuestas del pueblo enviadas vía correo o vía telegrama. Estas serán ordenadas y enviadas a los organos institucionales a los cuales están dirigidos y a los creados consejos organizados del pueblo (vamos lo equivalente al soviet) correspondiente. Allí se discutirán y aprobaran las propuestas y se discutirán y rectificaran las quejas - Se crea "los consejos organizados del Pueblo" (you zuzhi renmin yihui o YZRY) órgano en las poblaciones de más de 10000 habitantes aquí se propondrán otras propuesta y quejas, se discutirán estas y otras propuestas y quejas ya mandadas y se presentarán las políticas y leyes que están en propuestas en el gobierno. Todo las reuniones del YZRY Serán documentadas y registradas y estarán a manos de la secretaria popular - se crea la ley de "cesión de el habla" donde se da libertad de expresión parcial a todos los medios y gente con algunas excepciones de temas políticos como el de aportar abiertamente al capitalismo y el bloque capitalista Social -ante el descontento de los obreros se ceden algunos derechos como la jornada laboral de ocho horas, la paga de vacaciones, derecho a huelga y derecho a crear sindicatos, siempre y cuando sean DE IZQUIERDA Economico -se sigue aplicando la CF -Se inicia la electrificación total del país y, para eso, aparte de las presas que habíamos dicho en la NEP CF, mejoramos y construimos nuevas centrales nucleares -Se intensifica la construcción de industria, infraestructuras (Ferrocarriles carreteras cable electrico y telefonico) y minas Diplomacia -Pedimos la entrada de La Verdadera representante de la china continental a la ONU y que se nos dé el puesto de el consejo de seguridad donado que actualmente lo están ocupando rebeldes a China - Liu Shaoqi visita el congo y se reune con Patrice Lumumba para felicitarle por su victoria electoral y mejorar las relaciones - Pedimos a la Union sovietica la compra de radios y televisiones para que todas las familias chinas lo tengan * border|30px Se envía el pedido que nuestros amigos chinos soliciten. Militar -Se crea "la Guardia roja" organo paramilitar de búsqueda y captura de corruptos y contrarrevolucionarios - Se crea el "Organo administrativo de voluntarios para entrenamiento y coordinación" o OAVEC para poder coordinar a los voluntarios que quieren luchar por la libertad de los pueblos y la emancipación de la clase obrera. La OAVEC daría entrenamiento a los voluntarios inexpertos y preparar para el terreno en el que lucharán a los inexpertos y los militares. Y también para facilitar todo el material que necesiten. I+D -iniciamos a invertir en investigación y desarollo para mejorar nuestras industrias y nuestro modo de vida - Tambien invertimos en cultura Esperamos respuestas... 'border|30px Imperio de Etiopía' Política: thumb|Nueva Organización Territorial. *En pos del desarrollo de Etiopía se decreta la reconfiguración administrativa del país en las siguientes provincias (véase mapa), se dispone que el gobierno y la administración superior de cada provincia residirá en un gobernador, de la exclusiva confianza del Emperador, el que será asesorado por un consejo provincial para el desarrollo. A su vez, la administración local de cada woreda (municipio) estará constituida por un alcalde, como su autoridad máxima, y por un consejo municipal de desarrollo. *En el contexto del presupuesto de a la Justicia hecho el semestre pasado, se invierte en la modernización y expansión del alcance de la Policía Nacional. **Se emiten leyes de castigo a la corrupción, llegando en casos extremos a la pena capital. *Se mantiene (e incluso se intenta aumentar) el ritmo de repartición de títulos de propiedad. Educación: *Se integra en el Plan Educativo Nacional la enseñanza de una cultura cívica y patriótica basada en la construcción institucional, la lealtad al Emperador y la igualdad entre etnias para lograr el progreso del país. Economía: thumb|Proyecto de ferrocarril. *Como parte de los veredictos del Consejo para el Futuro de Etiopía se inicia la construcción de un ferrocarril que unirá la capital del país con la Costa y que tendrá una longitud de 1371 km, pasará por el altiplano oriental para bajar los costes de cruzar la zona central-montañosa del país. **Este proyecto estará sumamente fiscalizado, por lo que se tendrá una especial atención a su financiamiento con el objetivo de evitar actos de corrupción en semejante obra. También esto se hace para dar certidumbre al FMI en caso de la toma de un crédito para su construcción. **Se espera que con este proyecto se generé derrama económica tanto tras su finalización como durante de su construcción (lo que gasten los trabajadores). **También se planea la utilización de los caminos de tierra derivados para la construcción de este ferrocarril para su futuro uso como carreteras. *Se crea en las embajadas etíopes en el extranjero la Oficina de Fomento y Desarrollo de Etiopía, que tendrán con objetivo la promoción del país para futuras inversiones al desarrollo del país. *Se favorece la creación de empresas de manufactura. Diplomacia: *Se mantiene la solicitud de intercambio estudiantil (universitario) a Israel. **border|30px El Estado de Israel acepta la solicitud del gobierno de Etiopía para fomentar el intercambio estudiantil. *Se propone a los estados recién independizados de África la integración a la Unión de Estados Africanos, misma a la que Etiopía pide su adhesión. *Se le propone a la ONU crear una oficina especial en África que tenga como sede Adis Abeba. Temáticas: *Se establecen/mantienen políticas de integración de los somalies y musulmanes. 'border|30px República Gabonesa' Compatriotas, compañeros, camaradas; Africanos todos, permitidme preguntaros si, ¿la liberación de nuestro sobre-explotado continente nos ha echo libres, nos a permitido que nuestras tribus, etnias y culturas estén por fin unidas y libres de toda explotación? ¿A echo a nuestros ancianos libres para poder expresar sus conocimientos sin temor a ser perseguidos, a permitido a nuestras familias estar unidas de nuevo, después de siglos de artificial separación, a permitido a nuestras tribus resolver sus diferencias? Yo digo, NO. Aún vivimos en estados artificiales, creados por Europa para la administración eficaz, la geografía o simples pactos entre potencias; pero sin observar si aquellas nuevas fronteras separaban familias, tribus, amigos, naciones o aldeas. Aún no somos completamente libres y SOLO hasta que nuestras fronteras respeten la diversidad étnica propia de nuestros continentes y deje de separarla podremos ser verdaderamente libres - Fragmento de la carta enviada al general Félix Mouzabakani, a Alphonse Massamba-Débat, al presidente Fulbert Youlou, a la Unión de la Juventud Congoleña y los líderes de los grandes partidos y sindicatos congoleños. Política & sociedad * Se aprueba la Loi de présence exécutif (En castellano: Ley de presencia ejecutiva) por la cual se establecen los periodos y límites para políticos: ** Presidencia, legislaturas de 7 años pudiendo reelegirse 2 veces. ** Ministros, pudiendo participar en 3 legislaturas completas (21 años en total). ** Sièges (Perteneciente a la cámara baja), 5 periodos de 3 años máximo (30 años en total). ** Choisi (Perteneciente a la cámara alta), 5 periodos de 3 años máximo (30 años en total). ** Presidente del consejo regional, periodos de 4 años con posibilidad de 3 reelecciones (12 años total). ** Miembro del consejo regional, 5 periodos de 3 años máximo (30 años en total). * Se aprueba que la Assemblée tribale se convierta en un órgano gubernamental autónomo teniendo esta una gran libertad a la hora de la toma de decisiones pero siendo financiado y tutelado por el gobierno. * El presidente M'Ba convoca a la Assemblée tribale para fomentar a los líderes tribales en invertir en las incipientes industrias y comercios de Libreville y/o ayudar a extender la modernización de la agricultura en sus regiones. * Se aprueban la Loi d'action législative (En castellano: Ley de acción legislativa) por la cual se le dan las competencias, derechos y deberes a las cámaras legislativas tal y como lo establece la constitución. Del mismo modo se aprueban los nombres oficiales para estas, Ma Mboma para la cámara alta y Si Lwangu para la cámara baja. * Se disminuye considerablemente la censura. * Se crea el Département des statistiques officiel (En castellano: Departamento oficial de estadística) el cual comienza a realizar un sondeo demográfico y etnográfico. * Se crea el Institut supérieur classique "André Trilles" y el Instituto superior profesional "Mani Pongo", dos entidades privadas educativas de enseñanza profesional y universitaria, orientados hacía las ciencias sociales y humanidades, el primero, y ciencias e ingenierías, el segundo. ** Para permitir a las clases más bajas acceder a estos centros de enseñanza se crea un programa de becas para jóvenes genios y talentos. Economía * Como parte del programa ODIL se inician reformas en la moneda y la política monetaria de Gabón: ** Se abandona el Franco CFA de África Central a fin de crear una moneda nacional, el Sihi. ** Se reforma el Banque Nationale creando el Conseils de devises (En castellano: Consejo de divisas), el órgano central del banco formado por economistas y empresarios. ** Se comienzan a aplicar una política monetaria para controlar la tasa de cambio e inflación del Sihi con el fin de potenciar las inversiones en el país. * Se inicia la búsqueda de reservas de petroleo en el país. * Continua la política de modernización agrícola. * En Libreville inicia la construcción de una fábrica de tractores que será gubernamental. * A fin de mantener la prosperidad de la capital y potenciar la nueva clase media: ** Se crea un programa que aliente a la creación de negocios minoristas. ** Se planea la construcción de un gran centro de logística y un polígono de venta mayorista. ** El ayuntamiento de la ciudad aprueba la Loi sur les prix de l'immobilier por la cual se comienza a combatir la especulación de viviendas y comercios, se crea un techo para los precios de los bienes inmobiliarios y comienza una política de control de precios sobre los bienes inmobiliarios. Todo esto a fin de que la nueva clase media pueda permitirse viviendas dignas. Diplomacia * Se envía una carta a los principales dirigentes y sindicatos congoleños (NO RDC) (General Félix Mouzabakani, Alphonse Massamba-Débat, presidente Fulbert Youlou, Unión de la Juventud Congoleña y líderes de los grandes partidos y sindicatos congoleños) para que acepten la unión de Gabón y el Congo a fin de crear un estado fuerte y prospero en África y solucionar las artificiales divisiones étnicas. ** Si el presidente Youlou no aceptara la propuesta se le propondría al general Mouzabakani, a la UJC y los principales sindicatos y líderes opositores congoleños la posibilidad de dar un golpe de estado en la república. Si estos aceptaran llevarlo a cabo se les pediría que esperasen a una planificación más concreta. * Se convocan a los más importantes jefes tribales de las etnias separadas por la frontera gabona-congoleña para conseguir su apoyo a una unión Congo-Gabón. * Se agradece a Francia y a EE.UU. que apoyen la unión. ** El ministro de relaciones exteriores, Jean-Hilaire Aubame, viaja a Francia para reunirse con su homologo francés y pactar el posible apoyo del servicio secreto y el ejercito francés en una posible intervención en el Congo (NO RDC) si estos no aceptaran la unión. * El presidente M'Ba se reúne con los presidentes de Camerún, Centroáfrica y Chad en Yaundé para establecer el llamado Pacte Éboué (En referencia al gobernador Félix Éboué), una alianza militar del África Central francófona. ** En la reunión se propone además la creación de una asociación económica y política entre estos países en el futuro. * Se propone a Francia, Reino Unido, Israel, Italia, Alemania, la URSS y Yugoslavia la posibilidad de que estudiantes gaboneses puedan ir a universidades de sus respectivos países. ** Los hijos de jefes tribales, empresarios o emprendedores tendrán preferencia. ** (Italy :v) Italia: '''Italia acepta darle facilidades a los estudiantes gaboneses para su ingreso a las universidades de La Sapienza (Roma), Milán (Las dos), Bolonia, Florencia, Turín, Padua, Pisa y Federico II (Nápoles). '''Militar * Continua la brusquedad y purga de cualquier político corrupto. * Comienza una reforma en la estructura del ejercito para asegurar la fidelidad de este al régimen. La reforma estará controlada por el DPE para evitar reacciones negativas a la reforma y apartar a los que se opongan a ella. 'border|30px República del Senegal' Categoría:EMERGCON